


Everything Will Be Alright

by TheXtremeFangirl



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: "missing" scene from 2x19, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheXtremeFangirl/pseuds/TheXtremeFangirl
Summary: Sierra visits Tom after finding out he was asked to step down.





	Everything Will Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, but it’s cute and I love it, so I don’t care.

She stepped up to the front door of his house, knocking on the door urgently. News spread fast in Riverdale, and she had passed her case on to another lawyer at the office and rushed over as soon as it reached her ears that he’d been asked to step down. She raised her hand, knocking again and getting more and more worried by the second. She was the only person who ever really went to his house, and he always opened the door for her after the first time she knocked. She was about to knock again when the door finally swung open to reveal Kevin, looking tired and frustrated.

“He’s in the study. Maybe you can get through to him, I give up.” he said, walking in the direction of the stairs without any further explanation. She absently nudged the door shut with her foot, tossing her bag carelessly to the side on her way to his study.

Her heart broke when she stood in the doorframe, taking in the defeated look on his face and the badge he had dropped into his empty crystal tumbler. It didn’t seem like he even realized she was there as he stared at the glass.

“Tom?” she spoke up softly. Even at the low volume, her voice seemed to startle him, and he finally raised his eyes to her. The pain she could see in them nearly made her start crying as she pushed off of the doorframe to walk around his desk, settling herself on his lap. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his face against her shoulder as she slipped her arms around his neck, gently playing with his hair. “It’s not your fault, do you hear me? It’s  _ not _ your fault.”

“Sierra...I should’ve done better. I should’ve done more investigation, then maybe that girl would still be alive.” His voice was so filled with anguish and guilt, and she just wanted to scream at everyone in the damn town.

“ _ No _ .” she said, pulling back a little to make him look at her. “You can’t let the morons in this town get into your head. You did everything you could, and we all thought the Black Hood was  _ dead _ . And you know what? It might sound bad, but you can’t solve everything, and you can’t save everyone. You’re a human being, not some made up invincible superhero, and they don’t understand that because they’re not in your position.” He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, and she covered his hand with hers, tilting her head further into his touch.

“How do you always know just what to say, kitten?”

“It just comes easy because I love you.” she shrugged as though it should be obvious. He gazed into her eyes for a moment before pulling her head down and kissing her slowly and softly.

“Um…” They broke apart, keeping their arms around one another, at the sound of Kevin’s voice. He was standing awkwardly in the doorway of the study, his face red. “I’m gonna head to Betty’s if that’s okay…”

“Sure.” Tom nodded, gently rubbing Sierra’s back.

“Thanks.” Kevin waved awkwardly before leaving as quickly as possible, making the adults laugh to themselves.

“Well, looks like we have the house to ourselves.” Tom commented. She hummed with an amused smile.

“It seems that way. Whatever shall we do with it?” She squealed in surprise when he stood up right after the words left her mouth, lifting her with him so she was forced to wrap her legs around his waist.

“I have a few ideas.” he teased with a grin, making her laugh and kiss him as he carried her upstairs.

And hours later, with her wrapped securely in his arms, he started to think that maybe, just maybe, everything really would be alright.

 

**Author's Note:**

> He calls her kitten, fight me


End file.
